


Birthday Luck

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bucky and Steve are childish, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Three Things: Home Cookings, Open Arms, Honey





	Birthday Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/gifts).



> Slightly inspired by my recent obsession with coleslaw (don’t ask me I don’t know why). This OT3 fic is dedicated to VelvetSky cuz she’s amazing and cuz she put together MSFFF && Steve’s 100th last year ❤

Darcy finishes mixing the giant bowl of coleslaw—the last dish for Steve’s birthday.

“Baby doll, how’d you know?”

Steve wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Had a hunch.”

“ _I_  helped,” Bucky said, pouring a bottle of wine into the sangria.

“A Bucky sized hunch?”

“Ma used to make coleslaw.”

Steve takes a bite moaning his approval.

“Good, punk?”

“Jerk,” Steve said without thought or malice. “Just like Ma used to make.”

“Really?” Darcy beams with pride.

“Just like Ma’s,” Steve said, taking the spatula from her and eating directly from the bowl.

“There’s no way in hell,” Bucky said, reaching for a fork.

“You’re not getting any.” Steve stares him down as Bucky moves towards the bowl. “Fight me.”

“I’m trying it. That’s final.”

“Stevie, let him try it. He’s the only one who’ll tell me honestly if it’s like your Ma’s.”

Steve rolls his eyes, his words drowned by his crunching.

Darcy chuckles, lifting a fork full of coleslaw to Bucky’s mouth.

He takes her offering, smirking and maintaining eye contact with Steve the whole time.

Bucky groans in pleasure at the taste.

“You use honey and vinegar?” He takes the fork from Darcy, going in for another bite. “Isn’t that how your Ma used to make it?”

“No.” Steve crunches around another mouth full.

“Nope.” Darcy echoes, popping the ‘p.’

“I’ll never tell my secret—”

“Lemon.” Steve interrupts. “She used lemon.”

“Stevie.” Darcy spreads her arms wide in disbelief.

“Oh, you’re lucky it’s your birthday, punk.”

“Very lucky.” Darcy giggles. “Neither of you needs bulking up—so I better not see you making this all the time now that you know.”

“Doll.” Bucky snorts and coughs.

“We both know it’s always better when someone else makes it for you. Besides Buck’s too lazy.”

“Am not.” Bucky punches Steve lightly on the shoulder. “’Sides, we trade drinks for food all the time.”

“A bartender and a cook, how’d I get so lucky?”

“Dunno.” Darcy shrugs, smiling brightly and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips and then Steve’s. “Happy birthday, birthday boy.”


End file.
